The invention relates to a plunger piston for internal combustion engines having a piston head, a cylindrical skirt connected at one end to said head, and two gudgeon pin bosses having bores located on a common axis and extending radially inwards from said skirt, said skirt having within a cylindrical generatrix circumferentially extending thrust and antithrust bearing surfaces disposed between the gudgeon pin bosses.